


Worse Ways

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Series: A Macgyver Christmas (one-shots) [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: "Well… there are worse ways my Christmas could've ended."
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: A Macgyver Christmas (one-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054454
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Worse Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lot of christmas fic prompts on tumblr and SO MANY short macgyver one shots came to mind so I'm gonna do a multi-chapter fic with a different prompt for each chapter kinda thing.  
> I'm trying this out, I'm not too sure of it, so let me know what if you like it!!  
> Also, there's no ships in this one. I dont know exactly when it's set but Riley's still living at Mac's place.

_Prompt: "... well, there are worse ways my Christmas could've ended."_

With the luck they had, no one was really that surprised at getting a 'stop LA from blowing up' kind of mission _on_ christmas day. 

After a series of stressful events which only seemed to get worse as the day went on, they transported the bomb, which was stable to move but too complicated to disarm in time, into a completely abandoned building on the outskirts of town. 

After placing it in the basement of the building, they all rushed out in efforts to get away as far as possible, as quickly as possible. They had just made it onto the road when the ground seemed to shake as a loud hollow _BOOM_ sounded and they all ducked as parts of the building shot into the sky. 

When the explosion subsided, they all stood and silently stared at the building which was going up in flames.

"Well… there are worse ways my Christmas could've ended."

They all stared at Russ who raised one arm in a defensive motion.  
"Hey, at least it was the building that blew up and not all of us."

There was a pause and then they all just shrugged, Russ had a fair point, and with smoke rising steadily into the air and the sound of sirens coming closer, Bozer calmly said, "well, I've got pastrami ready to go at Mac and Riley's. I think we all deserve a good meal after the day we've had." 

The firetrucks pulled in and, satisfied they could handle it, they all walked towards their vehicle.  
Desi raised an eyebrow.  
"Pastrami for Christmas?"

Bozer's eyes widened, outraged at the question, and Mac and Riley looked at each other and sighed. They'd heard Bozer defend and explain his weird tradition too many times and weren't looking forward to hearing it again.

Before he could start his spiel however, Russ, who was gently cradling his fractured wrist, butt in.  
"Why do Americans always feel the need to deviate and go completely off course when it comes to good meals? Back home we'd always have a lovely, _traditional_ meal of turkey, vegetables and gravy -" Mac laughed at the outraged look on Bozer's face, but ignoring it, Russ continued, "and of course we'd finish with fruit mince pies and eggnog -"

"Now _that_ is something we can both agree on! I've made some and it's ready to go when we arrive!"

Desi grinned.  
"Now _that_ is something I'm happy to consume!" 

Everyone laughed and Riley said, "while pastrami at christmas takes some getting used to," and leaning closer to Desi she whispered, "trust me, I speak from experience," Desi laughed and, moving back, Rkley continued, "Bozer's eggnog is actually really quite good."

Grinning, Bozer tipped an imaginary hat in Riley's direction.  
"Why thank you Ms Davis!"

Russ snorted.  
"It may be _drinkable_ , but I seriously doubt that it would be better than an Englishman's original eggnog recipe." 

Reaching their car, Bozer just chuckled.  
"Okay _Mr Englishman_ I accept your challenge!" 

Mac, Riley and Desi just laughed, and as they climbed in with Russ and Bozer arguing about the best methods, Desi whispered to Riley, "I'm happy to taste-test both of their eggnog recipes. I think that's the only way I'll be fine with eating pastrami for Christmas dinner."

Riley just laughed.


End file.
